the digital assalt
by D.master chief
Summary: Kortana and master chief run it to a new unit of covenant.all things it gets better in time.and it just got better
1. Default Chapter

"s.o.s. s.o.s. mayday mayday mayday. Can anyone read me? Our on board weaponry is being used against our air support .it seems like it's been taken over. Plus to top it all off it seems like our AI unit is steering us towards Kantarna and a strange thing there is five or six covenant cruisers following who haven't fired a shot someone please help! Oh shi..."  
  
"Master chief I just received a distress signal from the Owisis. It seems that all its on board computers are malfunctioning which has caused them to head towards Kantarna which happens to be heavily populated covenant stronghold with at least five covenant cruisers hot their trail which haven't fired a signal shot."  
  
"Well Kortana lets get moving then."  
  
"Don't you think it's strange that the covenant cruisers haven't fired a shot at the Owisis."  
  
"We'll deal with that when we get there, Kortana."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Cordanance locked in, engines are at full power, all system are a go for hyperdrive, activate in ten-nine-eight-seven six-five-four-three-two-one."  
  
Master chief flips the switch and they go screaming in to hyperspace.  
  
Kantarna quadrent 1400 hours...  
  
They come screaming out of hyperspace, they get hit by one of the Owisis's side lasers.  
  
"Kortana what the hell was that?"  
  
"this is kortana, the master chief and I received your distress signal, hello is any one there."  
  
Moments later they receive reply but it wasn't the one they wanted.  
  
"Eyyahh,"the voice of the elite bellowed out of the intercom.  
  
"That's not possible sensors detect no covenant aboard the Owisis, but I'm detecting a weird signal between the cruisers and the Owisis, I get it now the covenant have found a way to go digital and tap in to our computer systems, they must captured an AI unit, but it can't be a UNSC AI unit because I'm the only one who had taped in to halos data base and that where I learned it, that gives me an idea, mater chief you remember when I told you that your construct wasn't that different from the autumn's?"  
  
"Right, what do you have planned?"  
  
"You'll see." 


	2. hell on the net

Kortana then tells master chief to sit in the hyperbolic sleep chamber. Then she hooked communication system. "Alright I'll walk you through it," as they walk through cyberspace, "oh don't worry you won't die if you die in here. But I would like it if you didn't die," because I can't copy it so that's the only copy I have. "They then come to the connection she had made earlier. "Now wait here I'm going to upload a few weapons," Kortana then takes off, "ready here they come, I gave you an assault riffle, two pistols, and four frag grenades, oh here's an excape program but use it to come back o.k.  
  
"Got it," as he checks his guns and cocks them," all set, jump me," all of a sudden he's flying through a digital stream at top speed. "What the fuck, this is great," as he finds himself in the middle of an elite welcoming party, but they haven't noticed him yet so he took this chance to get the jump on them. He raises his pistols and shoots one in the side of the head, which got the rest of their attentions.  
  
"Wah waht."  
  
"Eyyahht."  
  
The guns begin to blaze, master chief shoots another, rolls behind the next, gets up, grabs it and shoot it in the head, painting the surroundings in blood using the dead elite as a shield and shoots two more, gets in close to the third drops the elite shield, snaps the third ones neck, then throws it in to a group of eight. He then runs though and shoots each one. Then he rolls under two shots and finishes the last one off with a pointblank shot to the chest.  
  
"This will be interesting, it looks like I get to bring new meaning to surfing the net."  
  
"Hey I told you to not touch that."  
  
"So that's what it is that you gave me, well I'm not using it, I found it on an elite." As he picks up a netboard and takes off.  
  
"Now get to the covenant cruisers database."  
  
"Got it," as he picks up speed and zips off. 


	3. hot feet ad airborn

"Alright master chief follow my directions and you'll be there in no time flat without covenant problems." just then he sees some covenant up ahead of  
  
"No problems huh, its alright I can handle it, here it comes." Then he ollies in to the air beheading the first, hitting the second and going over the third and shooting him.  
  
"Here comes some more and they don't look to friendly, look out the first ones a hunter."  
  
Just then he ollies off the hunters head killing it then while in mid backflip he whips out his assault rifle and shoots two elite and one grunt, then comes down on top of a jackal and takes off." Is there anymore I need to worry about?"  
  
"Yeah, the two elite on net boards rite behind you."  
  
Then he looks back to see she was right so he does a backflip hitting them and knocking them off their netboards. Then he gets going again and grabs the boards as he passes by them, attaching them to his back he keeps going. Then the first one starts to lose power so he jumps off of it, grabs one off his back and throws it down in front of him landing on it he ollies and does a 360 nosegrab lands it and takes off." So Kortana how was that."  
  
"Not bad but I can teach you a few lessons later cause you might want to take this next right, right –here."  
  
"Lesson this," as he wall rides into the tunnel." Oh this is nice why don't I just throw my self in a blender and set it to mince.  
  
"Oh did I forget to tell you Mr. Showoff watch out for the mine or were the bombs I seriesesly don't care," as she laughs.  
  
"Alright I'm sorry ok, now I could use a detour here before I'm a web blood site."  
  
"So testy your, next right, you're going to have to jump it's to sharp of a corner."  
  
"I'm way a head of you there," hand already on the board on his back. He jumps the board goes flying causing the mines to go off. He then gets up dusts himself off throws the net board down and takes off faster then ever. Just a few moments later he smashes the board in to a huge machine.  
  
"Hey chief guess what your there."  
  
"Oh really I didn't notice."  
  
"Alright chief now plant thoughs grenades around the base I've already sent them the virus so get out of there quick." Master chief set the grenades moments later master chief can hear the explosions getting closer." oh shit, its right on my ass, fuck that's hot, wall, I'm going through it." He throws a grenade wall explodes. "There, there's the data stream I'm almost home, no, no, no, not now shit."as the board runs out of juice, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH." 


End file.
